1. Field of the Invention
It is critical to have good mental health in your life. Millions of people in the world suffer with cognitive, emotional and mental health conditions. The embodiment of the present invention relates to the ability of a particular nutritional supplement composition, when administered daily to children, adolescents, and adults has shown to have a huge positive effect on their levels of “serotonin” as evidenced by the epic improvement in their behavioral and cognitive conditions.